Making Up Is Fun To Do
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck has something up his sleve and I don't mean his arm.  Takes place right after the step scene in Begging On Your Knees  Bade


Making Up Is Fun To Do  
>AN: This is a story writen by Remus Jaggiegirl Bade. The idea belonged to me. She put it into words<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or Beside You by Marianas Trench

* * *

><p>"Okay Jade," Beck said, "You can get up now."<br>She glared at him and he laughed  
>'You may be mad at me now but you are SOOOOOOOOOOOO gonna love me when we get back to the RV,' he thought to himself. His cousin was going to be there and singing a special song he wrote for Jade.<p>

"Can we go home now? I'm a bit tired." Jade said

"Ok, sure." said Beck, smirking. This was working out perfectly.  
>On the car drive home, not much was said, as they were both lost in their own thoughts, Beck on how excited Jade would be, and Jade on how unfairly Beck had treated her earlier. When they got home, Jade got out of the car first, and walked to the RV. "Beck, why is there someone in the RV?" she asked, peering in the window a little nervous but he seemed very calm.<p>

"Oh, that," said Beck, walking up. "that's my cousin."

"And what's your cousin doing here?" she asked, curious

"She's doing me a favor. Come inside."  
>He opened the door for her, and she walked into the RV, with him following behind her.<p>

"Jade, Iet me introduce my cousin Miley Stewart, formally known as Hannah Montana. Miley, this is my girlfriend Jade."  
>Miley smiled<p>

"Hey Jade, Beck's told me so much about you."  
>Jade was speechless. Miley Stewart was in Beck's RV! She was a HUGE FAN.<p>

"Anyway, I asked Miley to sing a song I wrote myself about you. It's called 'Beside You'. Miley, if you will." he said, motioning for her to start singing.

_'When your tears are spent on your last pretense_  
><em>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<em>  
><em>When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles<em>  
><em>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_  
><em>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.<em>  
><em>When you try to speak but you make no sound<em>  
><em>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>

_I will stay._  
><em>Nobody will break you,<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>

_Trust in me, trust in me._  
><em>Don't pull away<em>  
><em>Trust in me, trust in me.<em>  
><em>I'm just trying to keep this together,<em>  
><em>Because I could do worse and you could do better<em>

_Tears are spent on your last pretense_  
><em>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>  
><em>Nobody will break you<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>  
><em>Nobody will break you.'<em>

As she finished the song, there were tears in Jade's eyes. That was so sweet!

_ 'He might just be trying to get back on your good side because of what he did earlier. Don't fall for it'_ a voice in her head told her.

"Beck, are you just trying to make me forgive you for what you did earlier? Of course you are! Well, you're not forgiven this easily! In fact-"  
>She was silenced by Beck's lips on hers, and, surprised, she kissed back. After they broke apart, Jade asked<p>

"What was that for?"

"To calm you down. Did it work?"  
>Jade smiled<p>

"Yes, it did. Why did you you have your cousin sing that song?"

"To remind you how much I love you. I called her when I was outside because I knew you would follow me if I didn't do what I did and I wanted it to be a surprise. I really do love you Jade, I wish you would stop doubting that." he said, smiling at her with adoration in his eyes.  
>Miley coughed loudly, a bit grossed out, because really, there's only so much kissing and lovey dovey stuff you can take.<p>

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll just go." she said

"Ok. Thanks for doing this, Miley. It means a lot." he said  
>She shrugged<p>

"Hey, anything for my favorite cousin. Well, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you agian, Beck, and a pleasure meeting you, Jade."

"Ok, bye." Beck and Jade said in unison  
>After she left, Beck turned to Jade.<p>

"So, did you like the song?"

"Yeah, I loved it. Want me to show you how much?" she asked, smirking seductively.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." said Beck, capturing her lips with his own. 


End file.
